Riding a traditional skateboard or a traditional longboard has long been a popular activity for children and adults alike. The inventors, as avid skateboard riders, observed that the standard method of riding a skateboard or longboard is limited to a standing position. This limitation does not allow for flexibility of alternative riding positions or adjustments of positions while riding. The standard skateboard or longboard restricts variations of riding positions, riding styles, riding adaptations, or overall riding choices. Riders generally remain in the standing position. Although there are riders who attempt other riding positions, such as squatting, alternative riding positions minimize board control for the rider.
It was additionally observed that riders of skateboards or longboards, especially beginners or younger riders, faced stability and/or balancing issues. Stepping on a skateboard or longboard while stationary or standing while in motion can cause a rider, especially that of a beginner level or younger rider, to feel off balance. In actuality, there are individuals who never succeed to ride a skateboard or longboard in the standing position. These individuals fail to develop the balance, coordination, or stability necessary to accomplish riding. With the present, common method of riding, certain individuals, struggle while attempting to ride a skateboard or longboard.
Furthermore, the inventors witnessed riders exploring and attempting different riding positions on a skateboard or longboard, such as kneeling, squatting, or other variations. Being that a skateboard or a longboard was not designed for these variations in riding stances, it was observed that these riders had difficulty in board control or manipulation of their balance or the actual board while in motion in these variant riding positions. This lack of control increases the risk of injury. Riders electing to ride kneeling, squatted, or a variation did not have a safe hand placement location while in motion. Also, at times they used their hands to push off on the ground in order to move the board. The lack of a safe hand placement option or the use of the hands to push the board into motion also increases the risk of injury. Moreover, another method riders attempted was to sit on top of a skateboard or longboard, in an upright position, in order for another individual to push that rider while on the board. This riding preference likewise increases the risk of injury because the rider similarly does not have a safe way of holding on to the board or controlling the board. Overall, the inventors realized that these attempts of exploring alternatives to different riding positions, are not technically pursuant to the current design, purpose, proper usage or intended use of a skateboard or longboard and therefore increases the risk of injuries overall.
Presently, there is no solution to allow a rider of a longboard or skateboard flexibility or choices of having a variety of preferences in riding styles, riding adaptations, riding choices or riding positions; or to increase the control, stability, balance or safety of a rider while in use. With the invention of this clamp used to attach accessories such as but not limited to a handlebar, to a skateboard or longboard, riders will have a solution to this problem. There is no longer a limitation of riding in a standing position as the sole safe method.
As an example of its function, use of this clamp to attach an accessory such as a low-lying handlebar, riders will now have the ability and flexibility to safely ride a skateboard or longboard in different riding positions such as kneeling, squatted, sitting down, modified standing pose or even change throughout these positions while in motion. Using this clamp with a handlebar attached, increases safety for a beginner learning to ride a skateboard or longboard standing up. When this beginner rider feels off balance while standing, they now have a handlebar to lean over and grab. This beginner rider can also lean over to grab the handlebar, in a modified standing pose, and use one of their legs to push off to set the board into motion. The beginner rider can alternate between releasing the handlebar to stand and leaning over to grab the handlebar as needed while they develop their balance. Likewise, while riding the skateboard or longboard standing up, a rider can now squat down while in motion, grab the low-lying handlebar, and use their body weight to control the board. Furthermore, with a low-lying handlebar attached to the top deck, a rider can choose to ride kneeling. With their hands on the handlebar, a rider can place their knees on the skateboard or longboard and use one leg to push off. The handlebar, attached with the clamp, allows for safe hand placement and added board control. A rider can use their body weight to control the board. There is no longer a need for a rider to use their hands to push off to set the board in motion. Moreover, advanced riders can transition throughout different riding positions while using the low-lying handlebar attached with the clamp accordingly. Also, riders who enjoy sitting upright on top of the skateboard and longboard while another individual push them, similarly have safe hand placement and board control. Additionally, riders who have never succeeded in riding a skateboard or longboard standing up, are now given the ability to ride by implementing different riding positions. Moreover, the use and purpose of a skateboard or longboard has remained the same over time. Use of this clamp now modifies and/or enhances the riding experience as well as adds other functions by giving riders the ability to attach accessories to a longboard or skateboard, such as but not limited to, a variation of handlebars, basket, seat, motor, etc. Attachments can be used to customize a longboard or skateboard to meet their needs and ultimately creates a modular, hybrid board.